


Day

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Rey, No Incest, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's slits of yellowed, bright sunlight hitting the tops of Kylo's naked, mole-dusted shoulders. He looks at her with a slow, purposeful and well-disguised fascination. They're not together here, but not universes apart either.





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy lmao my first Reylo fic and it's a PWP hmmmmmm why not WHY NOT thanks for reading Day 5 of my 100 Days challenge and thoughts/comments appreciated! Especially if you are a thirsty Reylo shipper! YALL KEEP DOING YOU -THUMBS UP-

 

005\. Day

*

_I feel it too._

Rey shoves the heel of her hand between the rows of her teeth, muffling out a groan.

She turns her head, avoiding Kylo Ren's intense stare.

From where she is, there's no overhead lighting. Everybody inside the regulation sleeping quarters are missing due to eating hours. She skips them for an opportunity of _privacy_. There's slits of yellowed, bright sunlight hitting the tops of Kylo's naked, mole-dusted shoulders. He looks at her with a slow, purposeful and well-disguised fascination.

Rey's knees draw up towards her body, separating further open when Kylo's fingers _flex_.

He's _inside_ her — she can feel it. Somehow.

What sounds like a squeaking, high-pitched noise escapes her, as Rey quivers all over, letting him to invade and overwhelm her senses, arching in. Her own fingers, already in the confines of her custom-uniform pajamas, stroke faster to her clit.

Kylo seems like he's in _deeper_ , burrowing out a place to stay, and Rey throws her head back, burning-hot from the sudden, throbbing orgasm.

As it abandons her, she's left gasping alone in darkness, cooling down and slickening her thighs.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
